Question: Michael has 4 eggplants for every 8 kiwis. Write the ratio of eggplants to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $4:8$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $4 \text{ to } 8$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{4}{8}=\dfrac{1}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is the ratio of eggplants to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.